


Only A Matter Of Time

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Identity Issues, Light Angst, Love, Murder, Romance, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: They became complacent, not taking enough precaution and the result is everything falling apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash. 
> 
> Law side of this fic, I was to lazy to research, so just go with the flow like I did. 
> 
> Here we are again, onto another...

The little cafe has a welcoming and comfortable vibe to it, which for the owners is an extremely good thing considering it's a new establishment trying to break onto the food scene in Central City. The place is crowded, people curious about this little deli but the atmosphere doesn't feel suffocating with the number of people inside. What helps is the sunlight streaming in through the large windows overlooking the street beyond and to the rear, large bi-fold doors open up onto a surprisingly large outdoor patio, giving the bustling cafe a vast feeling of space and on this hot and humid day, a very welcome breeze.

In the corner beside the doors leading onto the patio, Caitlin swallows the last of the fresh fruit smoothie she'd ordered, setting down the glass on the wooden table. Lifting her napkin, she wipes at her mouth, a satisfied sigh escaping her. "God, I'm so full I don't think I can move. That has to one of the best sandwiches I've ever tasted in my life and the cake..." Words fail her in describing just how _good_ that cake was. 

Harry leans back in his chair, a sigh of contentment leaving him. The feeling is mutual. The food here is so good and the company even better. "It really was."

Seeming to appear out of nowhere, Jeremy, one of the many waiters moving around the room servicing the citizens of Central City, returns from taking away their plates and sets down the check with a smile as he looks between the couple seated at the table before him. "Will that be by cash or card today, Sir?"

Caitlin opens her mouth to interrupt but his stopped by Harry waving a dismissive hand, knowing exactly what argument she is about to attempt. 

"Cash."  
  
"Wonderful," the young man nods, "and will that be all for today?"  
  
Harry looks to Caitlin in silent question, clearly asking if she wants anything else before they take their leave but she shakes her head. She's stuffed from her lunch. "That's all, thank you."  
  
The young man nods once more, taking a step back away from their table. "Fantastic, I wish you both a good day and we hope to see you again." With a smile Jeremy disappears again into the gathering of people.  
  
Casting his eyes over the check, Harry shifts in his seat, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. Opening the small leather case that the check came in, Harry slots in a few notes to cover their lunch along with a decent tip for young Jeremy.  
  
"Shall we go?" Caitlin asks, looking over at Harry, who's slipping his wallet back in his pocket.  
  
"Yeah," Harry stands from his seat, waiting for Caitlin to rise before making their way out of the little deli cafe, that definitely looks set to become a regular haunt of theirs. Reaching the sidewalk, the couple wince at the sunlight beaming down and at the feel of the humidity they'd walked out into. It's stifling. 

Thank God, the deli had had air con.  
  
"I can't believe how hot it is today," Caitlin moans while glancing up to the brilliant blue sky above, not a single cloud could be seen. Dropping her head, she motions to the building they had just left. "We need to come back here again, I have a new favourite place and there's so many different sandwich varieties to try."

Harry spares her a sideways glance. "I've never heard you so enthusiastic about food before, except of course, pizza pockets."

"Don't mock my love of pizza pockets and it _really was_ that good."

Harry hums in agreement while putting on his ball cap. He checks his back pocket to make sure his wallet is there when he has that feeling again like he's experienced for most of the afternoon. When he looks to his left, a scowl appears on his face. "She's still staring," he says and he knows he sounds irritated, because he is.  
  
Caitlin turns to him with a frown, "what?"  
  
He jerks his head to the left, subtly motioning to the woman on the phone looking in their direction. "That woman from the sandwich place, she's over there on the phone, still staring at me..."  
  
Caitlin slips her arm through his, leaning into his side as she cranes her neck to look in the direction he mentioned while not being subtle in doing so. The woman from the deli is indeed still staring. "Maybe she finds you attractive, I told you this morning you looked good in this t shirt, with your lovely forearms on display," she teases, pressing her lips to his shoulder through the material of his black shirt.  
  
As they start to walk down the block, he shakes his head. He can almost feel the woman's eyes watching them leave, following their progress down the sidewalk. "However much you claim enjoyment of my ' _arm porn',_ I don't think it's that."  
  
"What, you think it's something more sinister?" Caitlin raises her eyebrows at him. "Like she's a serial killer and she's pinning you as her next victim?"  
  
Harry glares down at the woman at his side, ignoring her twinkling eyes as she looks up at him. "Laugh it up, Snow, go on. And you can never tell with some people, she really could be a psychopathic killer. Imagine how you'd feel then, to find me chopped up into tiny pieces." He makes a show of looking over his shoulder and when he does, the woman is still looking in their direction. It really is starting to make him feel rather uneasy, not to mention paranoid. A part of him wants to turn around, march up and demand to know what's her problem. He doesn't.   
  
Caitlin laughs clearly amused though she's a little disturbed at the description of his 'death'. "Honestly, Harry... you can be such a drama queen sometimes."  
  
The man in question just rolls his eyes. Turning his head, he presses a kiss to the side of her head as they turn the corner and Jitters appears in their line of sight across the street and thankfuly they slip away from the watchful gaze of that women.

"I know it's hot but do you want to grab some coffee for the walk back?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry nods, a smirk on his handsome face. "I could use the pick me up. Someone kept me up late last night." His words are playful but no less true.   
  
"Oh really?" Caitlin looks up at him, her expression full of fondness for the man beside her. "I don't seem to recall you complaining."

He pulls her to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk, not caring about the people throwing them dirty looks at having to dodge around them. Harry drops his head, his mouth taking hers, moving slowly but surely with an intent that Caitlin recognises and she curses silently that they are in such a public place. He delights in the whimper that escapes her throat when he nips at her lower lip, laughing as she leans forward to chase after his mouth when he pulls away. He humours her by kissing her again quickly.

Harry smirks looking down at her, lips red from his kiss and a dazed look in her eyes. He feels very pleased with himself. "You'll never hear me complaining, Caitlin."

The moment is broken by a woman clearing her throat, when they turn to look, she's standing in front of them with a huge double stroller and a golden retriever leashed to the handle, who's wagging his tail furiously.

Caitlin offers her a sheepish smile and pushes Harry to the side a few steps, allowing the woman enough space to pass.

"Thanks," the woman mutters as she passes by.

Shaking her head, Caitlin retakes his arm and starts them walking again. "Come on, coffee awaits."

Harry keeps his eyes on the traffic as they cross the street. Reaching Jitters, he opens the door and waves her through first.  
  
"Such a gentlemen," she quips playfully, walking ahead of him.  
  
"I try."  
  
However they don't get very far inside the coffee shop once they step in, the que to the counter nearly all the way back to the door.  
  
Taking off his hat, Harry runs his fingers through his damp hair. "God, it feels like I'm melting," he says, replacing the ball cap back on his head.  
  
"It's cooler in here with the air conditioning, make the most of it." Caitlin's eyes scan over him before she sends him a look, "It would help if you weren't dressed all in black."

"That theory is debatable."

"Still, why not be brave and maybe try a different colour tomorrow?  
  
Now, another young girl has joined the other server and the que is going down more quickly.  
  
"We've talked about this, I'm very fond of this colour."  
  
Outside distant police sirens could be heard for a brief moment and they fall silent, the couple share a look but dismiss it. If there's any trouble the team will be notified back at the lab, who would then pass on the message to them for assistance if team Flash are needed.  
  
"Yes, we have and I'll still stand by my declaration that black isn't a colour."  
  
Harry waves her words away as he rolls his eyes. He's just about to reply when his eyes catch something on the notice board. He bumps his shoulder with Caitlin's playfully, pointing in that direction when he has her attention. "You have a new drink."  
  
Caitlin's eyes drift over the board, taking in the advertisement. _'Why not cool down and try our new drink, the ice cold Killer Frost.'_

"Huh..." Caitlin shakes her head in disbelief, "two drinks in honor of my alter ego."  
  
"You should be flattered, that's one more than Allen and two more than Ramon."  
  
When he chuckles, she slaps her hand to his chest playfully.  
  
"Don't be mean, Cisco's day will come when he has his own refreshment."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yes. It seems to be a running theme with our team."  
  
"Oh absolutely. Not for his abilties but rather his attendance, Disney I think has one already, at that strip club he frequents regularly."  
  
"Ah yes, the strip club..." Caitlin smirks knowingly, eyes narrowing playfully at him.  
  
Harry takes on a defensive air. "It was a very educational outing which I may add required a substantial amount of hand sanitiser."  
  
Thankfully for him, she's cut off from replying to that when it's their turn at the counter.  
  
"Good afternoon, what can I get for you today?"  
  
"A tall black coffee please and..." Harry turns to Caitlin, waiting for her selection to finish their order.  
  
"I'll try the new iced Killer Frost please," she says to the young girl, offering her a smile and ignoring Harry's smirk which she can see out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Great! Just a moment and they'll be right with you."  
  
As the girl turns away to make their drinks, Caitlin bumps her shoulder against his. "Shut up."  
  
Harry holds up his hands in defence, an innocent look on his face. "I never said anything."  
  
"Good," she quips. Smiling ahead of her, she takes her drink from the girl, before pushing Harry aside when he tries to pay again. She gives him a look which he returns which she chooses to ignore. He paid for lunch, she pays for coffee.

As they walk to the main doors and back outside, she slips her arm through his, leaning up to press her lips against his cheek. "Thank you, for lunch and for a lovely hour away from the lab. "  
  
"You're welcome." Harry smiles down at her, his eyes soft and happy behind his glasses. "Thank you for the coffee." Stopping them on the sidewalk, he leans down and kisses her, letting it linger teasingly between them.  
  
"Tease..."  
  
Harry chuckles. "Takes one to know one. Besides you've been teasing me all day in that dress." His eyes stray to her wonderfully bare legs. Her legs are just one part of her, he's absolutely fascinated with, especially when their wrapped around him.   
  
Caitlin looks down at the flowery summer dress she's wearing, watching the bottom sway in the breeze. "You love it," she says knowingly when she looks up, captivated by the look on his face as he stares at her.

It's so intense, full of love, trust, desire...

"I do and I..." Unfortunately whatever else he's about to stay in reponse is cut off by a deep, stern voice behind them, completely and utterly ruining their day.  
  
"Sir, if you would stay where you are and show me your hands."

tbc...


	2. Under Arrest

Chapter 2

Not even thinking for one moment that the voice is actually directed at him, Harry starts to turn to see what's going onbehind him but is immediately stopped by the voice again, halting his movement and commanding his cooperation.   
  
"Remain still sir! And show me your hands."

"What the hell's going on?" Caitlin demands suddenly from beside Harry, looking at the officers who's weapons are drawn and aimed at Harry. "What are you doing?!" She looks wildly between the police and the man at her side. 

"Ma'am, if you would step aside and give us some room, please?" The second officer asks, he's younger than the other as the first demands again that Harry cooperates with his words.

"Not until you explain what's going on here?!" 

Harry shakes his head at her, before he slowly does as he's told by raising his hands, mindful of the coffee held in his right.  
  
"Set the cup down slowly on the sidewalk sir, then return your hands in the air."  
  
Harry follows the instruction slowly, doing as he's told. His eyes never waver from the woman in front of him who hasn't moved away like she'd been asked. He wants to say something, to reassure her but to reassure her what exactly he's not entirely sure because he's not exactly sure himself. He has no idea what's happening here.   
  
"Stay where you are, your cooperation is appreciated."  
  
Caitlin can't help but roll her eyes. Considering these officers are arresting him, they're being very polite about it.

Harry's nods, even with his eyes still on Caitlin he can see from the corner of his eye the people who had been going about their daily routines, are now gathered around and watching as the police arrest him.

"Will you tell us what's going on? We have the right to know why you're arresting him?" Caitlin demands again to know, asking the second officer as the other who had spoken first and ignored her question before, sets about cuffing Harry. The officer though she directs her questions at doesn't answer Caitlin either, just stands by instead watching on as his partner reads Harry his rights. When the man calls him Dr Harrison Wells and mentions murder, all the pieces of the jigsaw fall into place.

This is bad.   
  
Caitlin feels like she can't breath. "I'll call the team," she says immediately, pulling out her cellphone.  
  
Harry nods, not being able to do much else.  
  
Caitlin can see the look of dismay on his face even as he tries to hide it and she knows it matches the look on her own. Their lovely afternoon together is turning into a complete and utter fucking disaster.   
  
Looking on helplessly, she can do nothing as they escort Harry away towards the car. She shakes her head when Harry struggles, trying to turn his head to look at her.  
  
"Caitlin..."  
  
"Don't... It'll be fine. Everything will be fine, I promise." Despite her hopefully encouraging words, panic starts to rise up and tears fill her eyes as she watches Harry being put in the back of the cruiser none to gently thanks to his struggling to look at her. Moments later they drive away leaving her alone on the sidewalk surrounded by eager spectators as she looks to her phone, finding the number and calling the lab. Her hands shake as she presses it to her ear. It's a relief when Cisco voice floats through the line.  
  
"Yo! Where you at? I thought you were just grabbing a late lunch."  
  
His playful teasing completely bypasses Caitlin. "I'm at Jitters and Harry has been arrested."  
  
"What?!"  
  
She can hear frantic voices in the background and assumes that Cisco is relaying the information to Iris and Barry. That's confirmed seconds later when Barry appears in front of her, dressed in his suit.

"What the hell's going on?"

The crowd around them grows as interest heightens now that the flash has arrived on the scene. 

"We had lunch, stopped to get coffee on the way back and as we were leaving, the police arrived and arrested Harry..." she says in dismay, pausing as she falters on the words slightly. "For murder."  
  
"Murder? What, whose?" The look on Caitlin's face says it all. "Oh, you mean..." the situation becomes clearer to Barry and he winces.  
  
"For your mother, yes. They think he's Dr Wells!"  
  
"That's... not good," he replies and pulls Caitlin to him, "we need to get back to the lab." Before Caitlin really has time to process that, he's running them at super speed back to Star labs.  
  
Appearing in the cortex seconds later, Barry steps away from his friend allowing her a few moments to orientate herself with her surroundings.  
  
Bending over, Caitlin braces her hands on her knees and takes a few calming, deep breathes before straightening up. She doesn't think she'll ever growing used to the feeling of super spend. Her eyes find Barry, Iris and Cisco looking back at her, their expressions eager for answers to their question and right now, she felt she had very little to give them.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He's been arrested for murder."  
  
"Murder?..."  
  
"Of my mother." Barry adds, looking as dismayed as Caitlin feels but also guilty.

"Oh, that's not good."

That seems a common reaction.  
  
"You think?!" Caitlin snaps before calming herself, sending an apologetic smile Cisco's way. "I'm sorry, I just..."  
  
"Hey, it's fine. We get it, it couldn't have been easy to stand by and not do anything to stop it."  
  
Caitlin nods at Iris' words, remembering how helpless she felt as the officers dragged him away. But right now, she needs to hold it together, for herself, for the team but more importantly for Harry. Falling apart isn't an option right now and besides, having a complete and utter meltdown over your boyfriend being arrested in front of your friends, friends who have no idea your even together, really isn't going to help the situation. So she pushes her emotions away, as much as she can and focuses on the here and now, on getting her man out of police custody.   
  
"It's strange though, all the times he's wandered out and about and only now he gets arrested? What's with that?"  
  
Caitlin bites her lip, a feeling of guilt settling in her stomach at not taking Harry's suspicion seriously. "When we were having lunch, there was this woman watching him, really staring... I didn't pay much attention, I just teased Harry that maybe she found him attractive."  
  
"Good job he didn't try to talk to her then, that would have really freaked her out if she's the one who called it in."  
  
They ignore Cisco teasing, Barry grabs his phone to call Joe to get a man on the inside.   
  
Sensing his humour falling flat, Cisco turns serious as a thought occurs to him. "Did he say anything when they arrested him?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like confirm his name or anything?"  
  
"No, not that I recall. He didn't say anything apart from confirming he understood his rights before they took him away." And saying her name desperately as they took him but she didn't add that part.

"Good, that's good." Having quickly relayed the current events to Joe who is on stand by at the station, ready to relay whatever he could, Barry frowns at Cisco's muttering, "why's that good?" "Because of this," he says, tapping away on his keyboard before pointing at the big screen behind them. It was documentation for Harry, a passport, drivers license and birth certificate. "What's all this?" Iris questions curiously, dropping down into the seat besides Cisco at the main console.

"I spoke with Felicity about while back about getting an identity for Harry. Now that he's staying here permanently and making a life, I figured I'd ask Felicity to falsify some stuff, you know, cos of the whole murderer thing." Cisco finishes, waving a hand at his face to relay his meaning, meaning Harry has Dr evil's face, obviously.

"Does Harry know?"

"He knows that I've spoken to Felicity but not that I have them back. With everything happening lately it slipped my mind, I'm sorry." The team waves away his apology, knowing how crazy things have been lately and forgiving the oversight. "So what did you come up with?"

As Cisco describes just what he and Felicity had come with and despite telling herself not to, Caitlin feels a sense of hope rising. She just prays that Harry hasn't said anything incriminating, like confirming his name is actually Dr Harrison Wells. She knows him and she knows that sometimes he just couldn't help himself. She hoped for his sake that this time he could.

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, until next time.... ❤


	3. The Surrounding Walls

Chapter 3...

If he had to venture a guess, he would estimate it had been over three hours since his day had been ruined and he'd found himself in police custody.... and what a nice day it had been too before this shit show happened.

Now though, now it's different, vastly so.

Gone was the wonderful lunch and stroll he'd enjoyed with Caitlin. 

Now, the room he finds himself locked in is dim, despite the windows behind him. The walls that surround him are grey apart from the long black mirror opposite that reflects his own image back to him. He wonders if there's anyone standing on the other side, observing him, looking for some kind of reaction to the situation he finds himself in.

They won't find a reaction, he's sorry to disappoint. 

But beyond that, what a situation it is that he finds himself embroiled in. 

Outwardly, there's no reaction worthy of being observed but inwardly, Harry's mind is firing a thousand times over trying to think of a way out of this and yet everything he can think of seems useless in the face of this debacle. He acknowledges he and the team have become too complacent, no longer taking as much precaution as necessary when he ventures out in public and if he's being honest, he knew deep down that it was only a matter of time before something like this would happen. He'd pushed his luck and it had run out. As much as it pains him to say, at least HR had been smart enough to use the transmogrification device to change his appearance when he'd venture out onto the streets of Central City.

Harry has to admit as he drops his head down, forehead meeting the cold surface of the table, that despite his vast intelligence, maybe a ball cap hadn't been the greatest disguise in the world to use when in a city where your face is wanted for murder. He bangs his head once against the metal surface as if in gentle punishment. His musing on the situation is abruptly cut short by the door to the interrogation room opening and he lifts his head up to see a detective he finds familiar stepping in, having seen him work with Joe in the past.

"I'm detective Ross and I'm here to ask you a few questions. You should be aware that this conversation, is being recorded."

Harry nods, trying to be and remain as cool as he can as the man sits opposite him, setting a tablet on the table in front of him.

"You know why you're here?" The man starts quietly, folding his hands in front of him. An air of authority about it, his face stern despite his quiet tone. 

"The arresting officer mentioned murder?"

"That's correct, for the murder of Nora Allen."

At that, Harry remains silent.

"I'm sure you're familiar with this but I'll show you anyway." Detective Ross says as he picks up the tablet and moments later turns it around to show Harry.

In the otherwise silence of the room, Eobard disguised as Harrison Wells, admits to the murder of Nora Allen.

Could this possibly get any worse? He hopes it can't, because it can't, right?

Despite the gravity of the situation, it's on the tip of Harry's tongue to say that's not me and yet he somehow manages to restrain himself from doing so, the automatic response he's become so accustomed to giving when confronted by something evil Wells had done is smothered down. You'd be an idiot to try to deny something as obvious as that to someone who has no knowledge of the multiverse. So instead he remains silent, figuring for the moment that his best and safest option to stay quiet.

Setting down the tablet, Ross looks at Harry. "Do you have anything to say?"

Harry flicks his eyes up from the tablet to the burly man opposite him. "I believe I can have a phone call?"

"You can," Ross stands up, an air of authority around him. "I take it you have nothing to say until then?"

Harry stays silent.

"Thought so. I also imagine the call is for an attorney?"

The only attorney Harry knows of on this earth is DA Cecile Horton. It's as if the fates agree because seconds later before he can even begin to respond there's a knock at the door and Cecile steps in once Ross voices his welcome.

"Horton, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my client," she replies pointing over at Harry. "If you would allow me some time in private please, Ross."

"I'm surprised to see you here but that's the law," he quips gruffly, picking up the tablet from the table.

"Indeed."

"You know the drill," Ross says to Cecile on the way to the door. 

Silence falls as Cecile waits until the detective leaves the room before taking his vacant seat before Harry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm in police custody for murder, how do you think I am?" He snaps before he can stop himself. "I'm sorry," he says quietly, knowing the woman is here to help. 

"I understand, it's okay."

Harry shakes his head and answers her original question. "I'm fine." 

"Good, that's good." Leaning in she lowers her voice, "I've spoken with Joe, who's spoken with Barry. The team are on their way with evidence."

"Evidence, what kind of evidence?"

"Evidence that according to Cisco and Barry will prove you innocent. But before we start, have you actually confirmed you're Harrison Wells?"

Harry shrugs, the sound of his cuffs hitting the chair he's tied to as he does. His arms are starting to ache from this position. "I haven't really said anything."

Cecile looks pleased. "That's good. We can work with that."

"Really how so?"

"Joe mentioned Felicity."

For the first time, Harry lets out a breath of relief and the tension in his body starts to ease.

"So what do we do now?"

Cecile shrugs and gives him a reassuring smile. "We wait for the team and the Flash."

"The Flash?"

Cecile nods her confirmation. "The Flash."

tbc...


	4. Identity

Chapter 4....

The elevator doors open and Cisco, Iris and Caitlin step out right into the heart of CCPD. The place is busy, people bustling about, going about their business. None of which isn't unusual or unexpected.

Walking across the expansive entry, they are met by Joe coming through the double doors, striding towards them, looking as determined as ever.

"I'm glad you guys are here."

"Can we talk somewhere?"

Joe nods at his daughter, steering the team away and down a corridor to his left, until they come to a door that once pushed open reveals a large conference room.

"So what do we have?" Joe asks immediately, once they are all inside and the door is firmly shut behind them. It's straight down to business.

The team flock to sit down at the table and Cisco pulls out a file, containing an abundance of papers.

"Is that everything we need?" Joe asks, pointing at the file laid out before the other man. 

"Well, it's everything we have," Cisco corrects him but he doesn't look uneasy, which Joe takes as a good sign.

No one is outright panicking. 

"We need to be sure about this before we take it to the lead detective and Singh."

"I know they have the video of evil Wells confessing..."

Cisco stops talking any further when the door opens and Cecile steps in.

From his seated position, Joe brushes a gentle hand down her back when she comes to stand beside him, leaning against his side.

The DA doesn't look like impending doom is on the near horizon and is about to rain down upon them to which the team take as another good sign.

"How is he? Is he okay?" Caitlin asks quietly, looking worried. The clear tell tale sign is her biting her lower lip, something that Harry always finds completely enticing.

"He's good. They've just come back to take his fingerprints and a DNA sample. Which we both agreed to allow."

Cisco frowns at that and rushes to continue with what he was saying. "Right, well like I was saying, I know they have the video of Dr evil confessing but we have the original Dr Wells' body back at the lab in our morgue and with Felicity's extra awesome skills, Harry is now Harrington Wells, Dr Wells' twin brother. They were separated at birth, think parent trap, the original or the remake which ever is your preference though I-..."

"Cisco..." Iris warns quietly, hoping to get him back on track.

"Yes right, sorry. When Joe and I first looked into Barry's mother's murder, the blood found at the crime scene never matched Dr Wells, because it was obviously Eobard."

"We know."

"That also leans in our favour, Harry's blood and prints won't match that at the crime scene. So it will also contridict the confession."

"Is that all we have?" Joe asks.

"No, it isn't and that's where Barry comes in."

"How so?" Cecile questions, leaning forward onto the table.

"Now that the city has an understanding of meta humans, the Flash will explain the concept of how Eobard became Dr Wells. Plus when Barry was in flash point, he thoughtfully collected a DNA sample from the Reverse Flash when he had him captive which will link back to the blood at Barry's old house and it will also link him back to Eddie too. We also have the security feeds from the lab of when Dr Wells was captured in the pipeline. Besides all that, when they actually run Harry's prints, Harrington will appear. It's a mess, I admit but I'll work to get him out."

"I hope you're right." Caitlin comments softly, her eyes focused on the tabletop before her. She can't risk looking up at the others and not being able to hide the tears that want to fall, tears of frustration, stress and worry that are barely being held at bay. Half the time, she's worried it's written plainly across her face for them all to see. Her frosty side is also a struggle, the agitation her feelings are creating is a struggle between her and her alter ego. Frost wants to do something, anything to make this right but Caitlin tampers that down. Nothing good will come from that, especially with her feelings all over the place.

"But won't Barry be exposed as the Flash when you show the recording of Thawne in the pipeline."

"He's willing to speak with Captain Singh and only Captain Singh. Harry doesn't deserve to pay for Thawne's actions."

"That's a big step," Joe says warily, looking at his daughter, who nods in agreement.

"It is but Barry wants to help and right now, this is the only option we have." Iris explains. "Therorically, Harry being this Harrington Wells that Felicity set up should be enough to stop all of this so hopefully it won't come to that. Felicity has done extensive background work and it all checks out. You won't know it's not legit unless you know."

"Are you going to talk with him again?" Cisco asks, looking at the small woman leaning against Joe's side.

"I am. I'll go through all of this with him before Detective Ross comes back with more questions."

Caitlin finally drags her gaze away from the table top. "Thank you, Cecile," she says gratefully and immediately she feels Iris' questioning gaze on her. She ignores the look for now.

Cecile smiles warmly, shaking her head. "This team, this family sticks together, we take care of our own."

"I'm gonna go watch, I'll let you know if and when Barry's needed." Joe stands along with Cecile and the two make their way out.

"You okay? You're awfully quiet."

Caitlin smiles weakly at Iris beside her, hoping her expression is how she hopes and not giving away her true feelings. "I'm fine, I just... I couldn't do anything to help him."

Iris reaches out and covers the bio engineer's hand with her own, seeming to accept the explanation for what it is. The truth but also not the full extent of how she feels. "Hey, it wasn't your fault and none of us could have stopped it but we're here now to help and we will get him out."

Caitlin nods, sharing a smile with her two friends. Silently, she hopes to God that Iris is right, that they will get him out because they've barely started to scratch the surface of their relationship and she can't lose him.

In the silence of the conference room, the three that's left behind each lose themselves in their own thoughts, each hoping things ahead will work out exactly how they hope....all they can do is wait.

Meanwhile in the interview room, Harry lifts his head and rolls his shoulders, trying to relieve the ache at being sat in the same position for the last few hours. He turns his head when Cecile walks in, a file in her hand. He watches as she sits opposite him, a small smile on her face and he finds that encouraging.

The longer time drags on, the harder he's finding it to stay positive.

She slides a piece of paper out of the file before placing it in front of him. It's a print out, showing his face with a new name on a drivers license staring back at him. Felicity had been hard at work it seems, if he gets out of here he'll have to repay her somehow.

Cecile runs him through everything until he knows the background created for him, inside and out.

When she's finished explaining, Harry looks once more at the papers before him then up to meets her eyes. "Harrington?" He mutters not hiding his distaste.

"Yes, that's you," she says cheekily, looking amused at his new name. "It was either that or Harold."

"Harrington's fine." Harry huffs, imagining in his head Caitlin's reaction to that. She'd probably find it hilarious. At the thought of her though, he stops... they had been having such a nice day, relaxed, just enjoying an extended lunch together until it all went to hell in a hand basket. He sighs, shifting in his seat. "Have you seen, Snow? Is she okay?"

Cecile doesn't see anything in it apart from a friend worried about another who was present at the time he was arrested. "She's fine, she's working with the others to get you out of here."

"That's good." And it is, for Harry to hear. He still remembers her face when he was taken away, the turmoil on her beautiful features as he was arrested for a murder he hadn't committed. "What happens now?"

"Now, we tell them who you are," she says easily, tapping her finger against the paper in front of him. She seems confident.

"That's it?"

"For now, yes."

Harry nods and it's at that point that the door reopens and detective Ross reappears, scowling down at his own file in his hands.

"Well, now. It seems that not all is as it appears. We ran your prints."

"And?"

"And it seems you're not Harrison Wells."

"No," Harry shakes his head, running with the cover story his friends had created for him. "I'm not, I'm his brother."

"What I fail to understand is why you never spoke up about being a twin, instead choosing to say quiet."

Harry shrugs. "I'd just been arrested for a crime I didn't commit, would it have sounded like the truth to deny that in the face of the video you have and without a lawyer present? The safest option I found was to say nothing. Now, you obviously know I didn't do this..." Harry jerks his head in the direction of the file in Ross' hands.

Detective Ross stands beside them, staring down at Harry with an intensity that would have had a lesser men trembling in their seat. Harry however doesn't crumble nor does he look away, instead he holds eye contact, standing his ground.

Cecile sensing the tension, intervens. "Listen, detective Ross..." she starts, slipping into her attorney shoes and doing what she does best, which is the law.

Back in the conference room, Cisco is flipping through his gathered papers, looking at their collected evidence, the girls quiet at his side as they nurse pretty awful coffee. The moment of tense silence is interrupted by a whoosh of familiar air and a flash of yellow light.

"What are you doing here? We were gonna call you if..."

But Barry stops his wife's words with a wave of his gloved hand. "Even if Felicity's work is enough, this needs to end here. I'm still going to meet with Singh and explain everything."

"Dude, are you sure?"

"I am. This is the right thing to do." Barry holds out his hand for the file sat in front of Cisco. "I should have done this before it came to this." When the file is handed over, Barry nods at them, almost in reassurance that this is okay, that this is the right decision before he's gone again. Seconds later he appears in the middle of the station, eyes all around immediately drawn to his arrival. Walking over to a young officer he recognises, he asks to see the Captain.

The young lady nods shakily, a little taken aback to be up close and speaking to the city's hero. "I'll- I'll take you to him."

"It's appreciated, thank you." He follows after her, the stares of everyone a heavy weight upon him as he walks through to the Captain's office. He stands back behind her as the young woman, May, if he remembers correctly, knocks on Singh's door and announces his arrival. It's almost comical to see the Captain's reaction, how he stands immediately and allows him in.

"Flash, this... is unexpected visit."

"For us both but you have a person in custody and their case relates to me."

"You mean yourself as the Flash or as?..."

"Both actually," Barry acknowledges, stepping forward to place the file down on the desk. "This is all the evidence I have on the murder of Nora Allen."

"Why would you..." Singh narrows his eyes.

Barry sighs, moving in the blink of an eye to close the blinds of the office before he reaches up to remove his mask, revealing his true identity to the Captain of Central City police department.

Captain Singh stares, then stares some more. "Allen... you're the Flash?"

"I am and by being the Flash, it's given me the opportunity to solve my mother's murder."

"But Dr Wells confessed..."

"He did but... it's a very long story and that file holds everything that will prove the innocence of the man you currently have in holding."

Singh continues to stare in shock, only snapping out of it when Barry motions to the file. "Right well... I-I better look this over and you better get ready to fill in any blanks."

Barry sits down in the empty chair in front of the large desk, leaning back and watching as Singh reads through the evidence that will clear Harry for his mother's murder, with all the blame falling to the right man, Eobard Thawe.

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down which hopefully you enjoyed. Until next time... ❤


	5. Done Deal

Chapter 5...

Silence, heavy with the implications of the video and evidence that had just been looked over, blankets over the room. 

Singh reaches forward to remove the flash drive from his computer, setting it down upon the file laid out before him. He leans back in his chair and lets out a heavy breath. "That's a lot to take in," he says while running a hand over his wary face.  
  
"It is."  
  
"We obviously can't use this, evidence that a man with meta human powers travelled back through time and to kill your mother and murder a well respected Doctor to take over his body. The city are only now beginning to understand and accept the existant of metas amoung them but this..." he stops, tapping his finger against the file, looking half as though he himself was having trouble grasping the idea but as they say, the evidence never lies. "This is to much. It could unravel the progress made in the city. However, with all that having been said the man in custody has wrongfully been detained due to his _brother's_ past."

Barry lets out a sigh of relief. "So the matter is settled?"

"As far as I'm concerned, it is."

Nodding Barry stands and excepts the file back from Captain Singh, his body a lot less tense than when he arrived. "About this? Me being the Flash..."

"It's a surprise Allen, I won't lie, that our gangly forensic scientist can travel at the speed of light..." He shakes his head, still taken aback at the turn today has taken. "But with that being said, you keep the city safe, that's what is important here."

Barry reaches out and offers his hand which his Captain takes, shaking it firmly.

"I'll meet with Detective Ross, thank you for bringing this to my attention. One innocent man in the past has already been dragged into this case and wrongly accuse, we don't need another."

"Thank you, Sir." Barry offers the man a grateful smile before returning his mask into place.

Moments later, the blinds are back open and Captain Singh is alone once more in his office.

Taking a moment to take a breath, cursing what his professional life has become, with people time travelling to kill with the ability to steal someone's body... it's a fact he's still growing use to but also to understand, especially now with the unknown number of meta humans roaming the city. Shaking his head, he sets out to find Detective Ross and sort out this mess once and for all.

Walking through the station towards where he knows the detective to be, he's glad to see the man in question stepping out of the room that had been his intended destination. "I hear your case is closed? Identity came back as the brother after fingerprints were taken?" When Ross nods in confirmation, Singh holds out his hand for the case file. "That's very good, good job. Have you released him?"

"Not yet, Sir. I was..."

"No matter, I'll take care of it. The apologies should come from me anyway for the misunderstanding that's taken place here today."

"Misunderstanding?" Ross repeats rather dumbly, looking at his superior for clarafication.

"We arrested an innocent man on the charge of murder, a murder he hadn't committed. I think we owe him an apology for that, don't you?"

"Yes sir," Ross agrees finally, "but in the lady's defence, her intention was to help when she called it in."

"And she has our thanks. If only there were more citizens of Central City thinking with the same mind."

Ross grunts, "you got that right, Sir." He jerks his thumb over his shoulder, "speaking of the lady, if you have this covered, she's still here after giving us a statement."

"Yes, go on ahead."

Ross nods, walking away down the hall and Singh continues on to where Harry is being held. Opening the door, his eyes find Cecile sitting down at the table opposite her client.

"Captain Singh? Is your presence here as good as we hope?"

"It is. Your fingerprints cleared you and also, the Flash stopped by for a chat. Your client is free to go and on behalf of CCPD, we apologise for what's occurred today."

"The Flash?" Cecile asks, playing it rather cool.

Singh didn't say anything back but the look on his face said all it needed too.

"Thank you." Harry says anyway, shrugging his shoulders. The ache in his arms, getting a little much. It is almost a relief when Singh takes note and steps forward to undo the cuffs holding him to the chair. "Is that it?"

"It is."

Cecile smiles gratefully, "brilliant, if you would excuse us then, Captain?"

"Absolutely," Singh nods, stepping to the side to allow them to pass. "Once again please accept my apologies on behalf of CCPD." 

Harry shakes the hand Singh offers. 

After the gesture Cecile doesn't waste anytime by lingering, instead directing her friend out of the room he'd been held in for hours. Stepping out into the hallway, Harry stretches and groans in appreciation, happy his limbs are his to move at will now.

"You okay?"

"Fine, just a little stiff."

"I'm afraid that doesn't come under grounds of suing for police brutality."

"Hilarious..." Harry quips back gruffly.

Cecile smiles, resting her hand on his shoulder briefly. "The team are here, waiting in a conference room."

Harry gestures ahead for her to lead the way, following after her as they move through the station. He passes Ross on the way, who sends a nod in his direction, he takes it for what it is and acknowledges it. Despite today's events, he holds no hard feelings against either the detective nor the police department. This is a result of himself not using as much caution as necessary, of the team not using as much caution as necessary. He acknowledges that and as the door to the conference room opens, he feels grateful for the people on the otherside who greets him as he steps in.

"Dude, you're free!"

"It's only been over four hours Ramon..."

"Four hours having been arrested for _murder_ ," Iris states, a happy smile on her face.

But despite the smiles and obvious relief from his friends and colleagues, there's only one face that matters and she's standing at the back, watching him with that smile he loves so much and a relieved look in her eyes. It is taking everything within his power not to go to her.

"Barry's back at the lab," Cisco says, clapping Harry hard on the back good naturally, dragging the older man's attention away from Caitlin.

"He left after speaking with Captain Singh," Iris fills leaning, explaining why her husband wasn't present for their little reunion. "My dad too."

Harry's attention wavers back to the woman standing behind their friends.

"You should head back," Cecile tells them, "celebrate a good outcome, because this was, a good outcome."

That sentence is a vast understatement, when you take into consideration how badly this could have turned out. 

Harry nods, pulling his eyes away from Caitlin. He wants so much to talk to her, to hold her, to kiss her... just something more other than this divide between them that they've created themselves by not being transparent about their relationship. And he knows she understands that because as she passes by, her hand brushes his softly, a barely there touch and yet it's something, that tiny hint of contact means more at this point than anyone could imagine.

And yet as he walks beside her, following behind Cecile, Iris and Cisco... that tiny moment and his pondering of the divide they've created all stand for nothing as it all crumbles away when a women's voice, soft and timid sounds to his right, just before they reach the elevator.

"Mr Wells?..."

He along with the rest of the team turn to see the woman who had been 'watching him' throughout his lunch with Caitlin.

"Yes?" He can't help his tone, low and gruff because after all she had ruined a perfectly good afternoon with Caitlin and had gotten him _arrested_ for murder. It's funny really, because he finds himself more pissed about the former rather than the latter. "Can I help you?"

She seems nervous, exceptionally so as she shifts on her feet and fidgets with her hands like she isn't sure what to do with them. "I-I just wanted to apologise. My brother worked at Star labs but he left before the explosion and I recognised you from the news when I saw you... I-I know now after speaking with Detective Ross that you are not your brother and I apologise for what happened today, first by ruining your afternoon with your wife to having you arrested..."

"What?!" Iris and Cisco exclaimed almost simultaneously, not being able to contain themselves or their surprise. "You grabbing lunch together was actually a lunch date?!" Cisco continues, looking shocked.

"Oh, not your wife then." The woman mutters obviously surprised as both Harry and Caitlin look more than a little blindsided to be outed so unexpectedly and in such a way. This day just keeps getting better and better. "Ah they didn't know?... I-I think I should go, I think I've said enough and caused enough trouble but again I'm so sorry."

To say she sounded mortified would have been an understatement. Yet, despite it all, Harry can't find it within him to have any hard feelings,sure he is pissed but she had done what she thought was the right thing in the moment and he couldn't hold that against her.

"It's fine, I know you only did what you thought was best."

"Still, I'm sorry," she said quietly, before making a break for the elevator doors that were on the verge of closing, managing to slip inside and disappear.

Left alone, both Harry and Caitlin could feel the weight of the stares from their friends.

"Not here, please guys." Caitlin tells them quietly, boldly slipping her arm through Harry's. Finally feeling at ease now that she can touch him and not seeing a problem with hiding now that their relationship has been outted. There's really no point. The cat is out of the bag. 

This is the afternoon that just keeps giving. 

Cecile waves them off, giving Harry a comforting pat on the shoulder and pleased smile as they head for the elevator. The silence continues and stretches on, all the way down and out onto the street, around to a quiet alleyway where Cisco can open a breach back to Star labs for them.

tbc...


	6. Revelation and Relaxation

Chapter 6...

Upon arrival back in the lab, Harry is immediately gathered up in a rather enthusiastic hug by Barry, Flash suit now gone and is back clad in his casual street clothes. He accepts Joe's amused smile over the speedster's shoulder with a roll of his eyes. He knows the younger man must be feeling awful but it isn't his fault. It feels like an eternity before Barry finally pulls himself away and he can see the exact moment that he notices Caitlin's close proximity by his side and her arm entwined with his.

"What's going on?" He asks slowly, pointing between the two of them. "Have I missed something?" He turns to Cisco and his wife, looking confused and wanting some clarification. 

"We've all missed something apparently."

Barry frowns back at his wife, then looks at the couple before returning his attention to Iris. "What do you mean? Missed what?"

"It means that these two," Cisco stops rather dramatically to point accusingly over at Harry and Caitlin, "have been dating. For how long? who knows." He throws his hands up in defeat. "We found out back at the station, from the woman who had him arrested. Can you believe that? We had to find out from a _stranger!_ " He sounds scandalised. 

"How did she know they were together?"

"How would I know?" Cisco shrugs at Barry's question, looking critically at his two friends as if they've betrayed them in some way. "Maybe they were acting all lovey dovey over their _romantic_ _lunch_ _date_ we knew nothing about."

"You knew we were going to lunch," Harry says bluntly. 

"But we didn't know it was _that_ kind of lunch." 

Caitlin rolls her eyes, not bothering to dignify him with any kind of reply. This is ridiculous. 

"I've known for about three months."

Every head whips around to look at Joe, who's leaning against the main console nonchalantly. There's no surprise radiating from him like the others, now they know why. 

"You knew? How?" His daughter demands, feeling a little betrayed that he hadn't shared the interesting developement with her. "Why didn't you say anything?" 

"It wasn't for me to say and--" He smirks as he looks at the couple in question, "I saw you having dinner together, that little Italian just down the block from Jitters."

"Oh..." Caitlin mutters, remembering the night in question. The new little Italian she'd read reviews about and Harry had surprised her with resevations after a really long few days fighting another big bad. It had been a lovely night which had only gotten better once they had gotten back to her apartment.

"And I caught them in the med bay."

Caitlin's trip down memory lane comes to an aburpt halt, feeling absolutely mortified and knowing exactly what he was referring too. She remembers an intimate moment where she thought she'd heard the door open only to dimiss it. Turns out she had been right. She turns her burning face into Harry's shoulder, wondering just when in that moment he had stumbled upon them... hopefully at the beginning before things really got going. That had been another fun night.

Joe, sensing her motification rushes to reassure her. "Don't worry, I didn't see much of anything just enough to know where things were headed."

"I still don't understand why you never told us you were seeing each other." Barry looks between the two, waiting for an answer as to why they had kept it a secret from them. 

Harry pinches the bridge of his nose, taking note and feeling for the first time just how much his head is pounding, the ache in his shoulders and neck still there. Another interrogation doesn't sound one bit appealing so he breaks it down, not wanting to drag this out any further or for any longer than it really needs to be.

"Look, it's been a really long day, I'm tired. So I'll make this quick, myself and Caitlin are in a relationship and have been for just over five months. Maybe we should have told you but we did what was best for us, taking time to settle in to our relationship before we told anyone..." Harry stops and lets out a deep sigh, shrugging his shoulders, "what should be important here is that it's serious and I love her."

His words surprise them all, even Caitlin. Sure, he's told her but to hear him declare it, out loud to the team is another matter entirely and she swears her heart feels like it's going to burst with feelings for this man. It's not everyday hes as open regarding his feelings. She can't help the smile that blossoms onto her face as she looks at the man by her side as he continues talking.

"And... about today, I just... thank you, all of you for what you did." Harry looks between them all before resting his gaze on Barry who just smiles back, knowing the younger man had risked a lot by revealing himself to free him. "It means a lot to know you have my back."

"Of course we do, dude," Cisco responds wholeheartedly, sincere enthusiasm radiating off of him in waves. For all their bitch fitting and bantering, it all comes down to a solid friendship, a family. 

Harry's almost afraid he's about to get hugged again but thankfully Cisco restrains himself to a thumbs up. Thank God, dealing with Allen was enough. 

"Exactly. Because we're a team." Iris says, leaning into her husband's side with a smile on her face.

Harry looks down at Caitlin, her chin resting on his shoulder, that beautiful smile on her face. "Yeah, we're a team." He repeats those words that fell from her lips years ago, at that bar where she convinced him to stay and later in the med bay after she'd patched him up. 

The somewhat sappy moment is broken by Joe pushing himself away from the main console and walking over to Caitlin and Harry. "I'm happy for you both and I'm happy you didn't get locked up."

Caitlin giggles into Harry's shoulder, amused by the older man's words. "Thank you Joe, I'm happy he didn't get locked up either."

"I bet you are," comes Iris' cheeky words from behind her dad.

Joe however just shakes his head. "I need to get back to the station. See y'all later."

The team offer waves as the older man heads out of the cortex.

"Really though, I'm happy for you guys. I mean it's weird and I'll definitely be knocking before entering any rooms after what poor Joe saw but yeah..."

Caitlin accepts the fist bump Cisco offers with a smile, ignoring the way Harry rolls his eyes beside her, who also ignores the outstretched hand offered to him. 

"Why don't you both take the rest of the day and head home."

Caitlin smiles gratefully at Barry. Looking up at Harry, she asks him the silent question and when he nods, she turns to Barry. "I think we'll take you up on that."

The team nods in understanding, overall it's been a quiet day and of course after recent events, they can manage to hold the fort down for the rest of it so they can go home and relax.

Harry stands chatting idly with the team as he waits for Caitlin to grab her things, heading for the med bay to get her jacket and bag. It's a quick goodbye after that when she gets back and then they're on the way, Caitlin leaning into his side as they leave the cortex to head for the elevator. 

The journey back to Caitlin's apartment is quiet and comfortable. For some reason she refuses to name Caitlin finds herself touching Harry, little caresses to his arm, his hand or resting hers upon his thigh as she drives them home. It's not unusual but the contact feels like more to her than it usually does right now, like she needs it somehow.

It comes almost as relief to open the door to her apartment and step into her home, Harry beside her as she does. They go through the motions of removing shoes, kicking them aside into the hall closet along with her bag and jacket.

"You hungry?" Caitlin asks as they move deeper into the apartment, switching on a lamp on the side table as she passes. The heat from the day has made the apartment feel stuffy so she moves to the windows, opening them wide allowing in a gentle evening breeze that's perfectly refreshing.

"I could eat, do you want to cook or should we order out?"

Caitlin leans back against the window edge, he sounds as tired as he looks. "Takeout sounds good. Thai, pizza, Indian?"

"Chinese?"

"Chinese it is," Caitlin smiles as she walks towards him. Once in front of him, she runs her hands up his arms soothingly. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll call in our order."

Harry sighs in appreciation, both at the idea of a shower and for this woman in front of him. "That... sounds really good actually."

"Good." Leaning up slightly she presses her mouth to his tenderly. It's something she's wanted to do since the moment he had walked into that conference room with Cecile. It lasts longer than she intended, both on her part and on his. Pulling away, she kisses his jaw. "Later..."

"Later sounds good too," Harry feels like it takes a mountain of effort to move away from her but he does and heads for the shower.

He starts taking his clothes off the moment he reaches the bedroom, bypassing the bed to head into the bathroom, dumping his clothes in the laundry basket in the corner, reaching in to turn on the shower as he did. With the sound of water falling as his soundtrack, Harry takes a moment to look himself over in the mirror. He looks tired, he'll admit that to himself. Those four or so hours seeming to age him further. Day old stubble has started to make itself known along his jaw, running his hand over it, he shakes his head and steps into the shower. The water is hot, soothingly good against his aching muscles. Leaning his arms against the tiled wall, he braces himself and drops his head, his eyes closing as the day's events hit him. If it wasn't for that wonderful woman out there and the team, today could have had a very different outcome, instead of standing where he is now, he could have been in a cell, branded a murderer. Those thoughts serve only to make his head hurt far worse than it already does so he banishes them, thinking instead of right here, right now. Being here, enjoying a quiet night with Caitlin, of takeout and _later_... that's all he needs. It's enough to scare away the memories of earlier. 

Meanwhile out in the living area, with their food on the way Caitlin opens the fridge taking out a bottle of wine before retrieving some glasses from the cupboard above. Walking through the open plan room, she stops to deposit them down onto the coffee table before carrying on into the bedroom. The sound of the shower hits her ears upon entering and she smiles in approval as she moves to her dresser. Her nightly routine begins a little earlier than usual with the removal of her jewellery before she moves onto her clothes. Because of the humid air that lingers she bypasses her usual nightwear in favour of navy short shorts and a grey vest. With a longing look to the bathroom where every inch of her wants to join him, she instead wanders back out into the living room to await the arrival of their takeout and find something they can watch, an old movie perhaps.

It's not long after that with Dirty Dancing absently playing quietly in the background, lost in her phone as she answers Iris' text requesting she receive a full run down in just _how_ her and Harry came to be tomorrow over coffee, that Harry strolls out of the bedroom. Black shorts hang low at his hips, a faded grey tee in his hand as he rubs a towel over his hair.

Caitlin sets her phone down and looks up, her mouth going dry at the sight of him. Honestly, it should be illegal to look that good, not just for his age but for being such a nerdy science guy. That v line alone is enough to make for very happy dreams. When she glances up it's to find him smirking at her. She shrugs, not bothered a bit about being caught checking him out. Leaning over, she presses her lips to his cheek lightly, "dinner should be here soon."

"Perfect, I'm starving actually...." his words are cut off by a knock at the door.

"Excellent timing," Caitlin mutters moving through the room to the door. Opening it she greets the young man, exchanging pleasantries as she pays for their takeout. When she turns around, Harry's collapsed onto the couch, t shirt now on and feet propped up on the coffee table. His eyes are on the TV, watching as Patrick Swayze's character dances on the screen.

Caitlin smiles, watching him watch the TV as she sits down beside him. She taps his knee and he gets the point to remove his legs so she can set down their food.

From there they slip into the easy routine of dividing the food, passing each other their favoured dish and eating straight from the boxes while lounged back into the couch. It's quiet, comfortable between them. There's no need to fill the air with idle chit chat as they eat, instead they sit side by side, enjoying the presence of the other beside them, half paying attention to the movie that's playing before them. Afterwards when they're finished and Harry has cleared away the empty boxes, putting whatevers left over in the fridge, he returns to his prior position, feet stretched out before him. Automatically his hands drop to her feet when they land in his lap, fingers kneading into her soles and he smiles to himself when she moans happily in satisfaction.

Turning his head away from where he had been watching the couple dance on the TV, he looks at Caitlin. She never fails to amaze him with how beautiful she is, even in sleep shorts and a vest, hands cradling a glass of wine as she smiles absentmindedly at movie. She's stunning and he wants her all the damn time. As he watches her, it occurs to him that that's something they've never done before glancing back at the screen, dance together that is and it hits him harder than it really should. It's such a small detail, not important in the least and yet it bothers him. He doesn't want to seem dramatic but in all honesty today's events could have played out differently, it puts things in perspective and for some strange reason, it irritates him that he may never have had the chance to dance with this woman. It's irrational but he doesn't care. Everyone deserves a moment to be a little irrational. 

"Will you dance with me?"

"What?" Caitlin laughs quietly, looking over at him confused.

"I just realised that, we've never danced together before."

"And you want to do that now?" She shakes her head in amusement, "has this movie inspired your need to dance?"

"The movie? No. But after today-" Harry shrugs, suddenly feeling very stupid. "It occurred to me we've never danced." 

"Harry..." Her voice is soft, almost a whisper and when he looks at her, he knows she gets it.

"It's stupid, forget it." 

"It's not stupid and of course I'll dance will you." Leaning forward she sets her glass down gently before removing her feet from his lap then standing. Holding out her hand, she waits for him to take it. "Come on, do we need music?"

He pauses, looking up at her. "If you like? But I'm happy like this."

"Then like this it is."

And just like that, with the soundtrack of Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey's voices filling the air softly around them which is soon joined by Solomon Burke crooning, Harry pulls Caitlin into his arms and they dance. Their bodies move slowly, swaying side to side as they hold each other, Harry's left hand resting on the small of her back while his right cradles hers to his chest.

To anyone on the outside looking in, they'd find two people very much in love dancing in their sleepwear, the air of the apartment humid as a barely there breeze drifts in through the open windows.

Caitlin sighs against his shoulder, breathing in his fresh scent. "I was scared, you know."

"Scared of what?"

"Of the idea that we wouldn't be able to get you out. I know we had the evidence and Barry doing what he did but I couldn't stop thinking about the worst, thinking we'd fail... that the last five months would be over, that I'd lose you... another person I love because of the actions of _that_ _man_."

Harry pulls his head back so he can look at her. "Hey, I'm right here, with you because of the work you and the team did. You got me out and I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"I didn't say my feelings were rational, Harry I just-"

"Whether I was in there 3 hours, 3 days or 3 months, it doesn't matter, you got me home." He leans in and kisses her quick before pulling away when something occurs to him, a smirk on his face as her looks at her. "And it's not Harry anymore, it's Harrington. You'll have to get use to that." And so would he. 

"Of course it is," Caitlin rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "Doesn't matter anyway, I can still call you Harry for short."

"Hmm,"

Caitlin tilts her head, feet moving in time with his as they continue to move. She knows that look, his eyes darkening as he stares down at her. "What?" She plays dumb. "Is something wrong?" She asks innocently. 

"Is it _later_ now?"

She ponders the questions, as if she's considering whether this actually qualifies as later. "I guess this could count as later."

"Good," and then his mouth is on hers, rougher than their previous kisses but just as good.

Hands roam with an almost frantic need, clothes disappear and then they find themselves on the floor. Clothing litters around them as Caitlin lies back, Harry between her thighs, his mouth working it's magic at her core. He works her up only to back off when he knows her to be close before starting again, the build up a sweet agony for Caitlin only to be left wanting over and over again on the edge as he backs off. That is until she can't take anymore, pleas to come falling from her lips, fingers tangled in his hair as her back arches, legs tremble as he finally pushes her over the edge. His name a ragged cry from her lips as she comes. Dragging his kisses up her body, Harry settles above her looking down into those pleasure blown pupils as he eases himself into her. Hands join together, finger laced and pressed down beside her head into the fluffy rug beneath her. They move together, a steady rhythm of slow and deep. Just like the foreplay beforehand, their lovemaking is stretched out, an almost languid feeling to it as they just lose themselves, focused on each other and their love. For Caitlin it feels like he surrounds her from every angle and she can't seem to get enough, begging for " _more_ , _please_ _Harry_ ," and Harry can do nothing else than give her exactly as she requested. Moving harder and faster until finally their there, Caitlin falling first with Harry only moments later following her into the oblivion of pleasure.

Afterwards they lie collapsed against each other on the rug, the TV now playing the final closing credits to their movie as they calm their racing hearts and ragged breathing. Their sweat slick bodies chill in the breeze from the open windows but both are content exactly where they are, exchanging soft kisses, gentle touches.

"I love you," Caitlin whispers quietly, running her fingers through his sweat drenched curls, messing them up even more than they already are.

"I never get tired of hearing you say that," Harry reveals quietly, brushing his fingers down her cheek with his free hand, the other propping up his head.

"I never get tired of saying it."

"I love you too," comes the murmur against her lips when he leans forward to kiss her. "And I'm not going anywhere."

To any other it would seem childish but in the intimacy of the moment, she asks anyway, "promise?"

His words of reply when they come, hold a gentle defiance, "I promise."

And as he kisses her, pulling her on top of him, it fills Caitlin with a solid assurance that his words hold nothing but the truth... that he's not going anywhere.

He's where he was meant to be, exactly as she is.

The end.


	7. Girl Talk

With nothing pressing to occupy her attention, Iris strolls down the hallway, in each hand a mug of coffee as she heads for the cortex, intent on her destination as she seeks out the only other female member of team flash.  
  
Sitting at the main console, Caitlin scrolls through the lab report on the screen before her absentmindedly before closing down the tab and shutting off her monitor. It's been another quiet day, not unlike yesterday if you were to overlook Harry's arrest for murder. The quiet downtime has allowed the team to concentrate on other things that sometimes fall by the wayside when their busy defeating the next big bad to target the city. The sound of heels clicking on the floor catch her attention and she spins in her office chair to find Iris entering the room.  
  
"Hey," she greets, eyes zeroing in on the mugs as the smell of coffee fills the air.  
  
"Hey, where's everyone too?"  
  
Caitlin shakes her head, amusement still lingering from the earlier scene before the men of team flash had departed. "They've taken Barry down to the speed lab, Cisco's come up with a few new upgrades for Barry's suit and they want to try them out."  
  
Iris drops down into the other seat at the main console. "Should I be worried?"  
  
"I don't think so, besides Harry's got it covered. He's got a fire extinguisher on hand in case of emergency."  
  
"Fire?" Iris shakes her head, not for a second surprised, not anymore. She's had enough experience to know what they're like when they get together to 'test' the latest theory. "I think I'd... rather not know." She hands a mug to Caitlin who takes it with a grateful smile.  
  
"Thank you."

Iris nods, before getting straight to business, not bothering to waste time with idle chit chat. "So..."  
  
Caitlin's brows furrow as she looks back at the other woman beside here. "So?..."  
  
"It's time for our little talk."  
  
Caitlin huffs, remembering Iris' texts for yesterday. "What do you want to know?" She realises straight of the bat, it's futile to put up a fight and less tiring.   
  
Iris looks pleased, her inner reporter full of glee at the thought of getting the dirty details to her friend's new relationship. She settles in her chair, legs pulled up and crossed as she looks to her friend. "So, how did this all start?"  
  
Caitlin can't help but laugh, but when she sees the puzzlement on Iris face she elaborates. "Honestly at first I didn't even know we had started."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we'd been spending more time together around the lab, just talking and working together but then we started grabbing coffee together. It was more... but again nothing out of the ordinary, I just figured it was Harry's way of settling into making a life here for himself after he came back. I didn't really pay much attention to the change until we went to dinner one night." Caitlin leans back in her chair, hands cradling her mug of coffee. "It was after a long day and he asked me to dinner to unwind and I said yes, thinking it would just be nice to spend an evening having a lovely quiet dinner with a friend but then it suddenly hit me when we were ordering, that this felt like a date." She shrugs, taking a sip of her coffee. "So I told him so."  
  
"And what did he say?"  
  
"Well to my surprise, he revealed that he'd actually been dating me all along and only then I realised it. I asked him why he never said anything, he told me he wasn't sure how to so instead, it was left unsaid."  
  
"Until then," Iris says, looking amused.  
  
"Until then," Caitlin agrees. "He was worried that by telling me, he would hurt the relationship we already had, working together and being friends. I told him it wouldn't have, it would only serve to make it better. That night was the first of many dates to come, not counting the ones before that I wasn't actually aware off."  
  
Iris laughs, throughly amused. "Only Harry could date someone and not tell them he's dating them."

"I think he was trying to gauge my feelings, to see if I was interested before he actually stated his intentions." 

"Oddly sweet for Harry." 

A smile of contentment, full of love and happiness appears on Caitlin's face. "Counting the two months of unofficial and unknowing dates we had prior and the four months that followed after, the last 6 months have been the happiest I've ever experienced...." She pauses, brushing her hair away from her face. A sad smile clouds her pretty features. "Ronnie, I loved him and a part of me always will, nothing could undermine what we had but... here and now with Harry, it feels right, like this is where I'm meant to be. Sharing my life with who I'm meant to share it with." She shakes her head, feeling bashful, "I know that must sound incredibly sappy but..."  
  
"It doesn't," Iris rushes to reassure her. "Trust me, it's not sappy at all. Girl, I'm married to Barry, I get sappy. But It's also how you feel and that's important. I'm really happy for you Caitlin, for you both. You deserve it."  
  
"For a long time it felt like I didn't, after everything that happened with Ronnie, after Jay and then Killer Frost and whatever that was with Julian... it felt like everything was weighed against me, pulling me down but now, I feel like me again, happy and secure and that's because of Harry."  
  
"That's good, it shows you've come out the otherside, through everything stronger than before."  
  
Caitlin nods, hearing the truth in her friend's words. She has come out of this stronger, more secure with who she is and is happier for it. It's made all the more better because she has Harry by her side to share it with.  
  
"Soooo, what's he like?"  
  
Caitlin snaps out of her thoughts and looks at the woman before her, who's looking back at her with a teasing twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Harry? What do you mean? Like is he different than he is when he's here?"  
  
Iris nods, not saying anything but the smirk on her face gives an underlining worry that that's not all she means.  
  
Which Caitlin chooses to ignore for now. "He's different with me, far less closed off. But ever since he first came here, I'd seen glimpses of the man beneath the gruff, arrogant exterior he presented. And I liked him even then which I choose to ignore, even when I knew I was developing feelings for him, I chose to ignore it until he came back and we started spending time together. I was forced then to acknowledge that yes, I do love this man.... I think we'd all seen little glimpses along the way, especially when he's with Jesse. But to answer your question, he's the Harry we all know, yes he can be gruff and arrogant, his temper is quick to change but he's also kind and gentle, he's affectionate, passionate and he'll probably kill me for telling you but he loves to cuddle. He can make me laugh with that dry sense of humor of his and I just..."  
  
"You're totally in love with him," Iris tells her rather gleefully, looking utterly thrilled.  
  
And Caitlin laughs, because it's the honest to God truth. "I am."

"That's great but..." Iris leans forward, that twinkle back in her eyes and a smirk on her pretty face, "but that's not what I meant when I asked what he's like."  
  
"I don't understand what you mean," Caitlin plays dumb, knowing full well what the other woman's question regards.  
  
"I mean, what's he like? Come on, girl! I told you about Barry, when we..."  
  
Oh yes, she _had_ and Caitlin can still remember the mortification she felt during that particular conversation. "Yes you did, thanks again for that. Hearing details about a guy, who's like a brother to me isn't on the top of my list of things to know."  
  
Iris waves her words away, rolling her eyes. "Soooo?"  
  
A blush creeps up her neck and she can feel it starting to darken her pale cheeks. "What do you want to know exactly?" She asks with a sigh.  
  
Iris actually brightens at knowing she's about to get the gossip she wants. "What's he like?" She repeats for the third time, "Dr Wells had that smug charm about him and then HR, well he just oozed sexual vibes with all of his smiles, flirting and innuendo but Harry, there's a certain quiet mystery about him."  
  
Caitlin gives her friend a considering look. "You've certainly put some time and thought into this."  
  
Iris shrugs, not denying that fact. "Curiosity. Maybe it's the reporter in me to notice these things."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Caitlin takes a sip of her coffee. "I'm not going to go into explicit detail but... he's amazing and really, really good. He's thoughtful, passionate and he drives me wild. It's the best sex I've ever experienced. Now that's all I'm going to tell you on the matter." That goddamn blush is back with vengeance.  
  
"That's all? Girl, that all I need to know. Our Harry is a sex machine!"  
  
They both broke into giggles at that.  
  
"Oh God, please don't let him hear you call him that. I'll never hear the end of it."  
  
"Hear the end of what?" Asks the man in question as he strolls into the cortex, Barry and Cisco just behind him.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Caitlin and I were just discussing your sexual prowess."  
  
Harry turns to look in surprise at Caitlin who looks dismayed at her friend blurting out the conversation topic and exclaims at the same time as Barry, "Iris!"  
  
"What? It's true," she says, shrugging her shoulders. "You just told me so." 

"I also told you not to say anything!"   
  
"Why would you even want to know that?" Cisco questions Iris disbelieving, looking between the two women then to Harry.   
  
"Women talk and this is something we talk about."  
  
It's Barry turn to look at his wife in dismay. "Have you ever talked about..." He trails off, pointing his finger at himself then her, as if he's unable to vocalise it.  
  
Iris nods, not seeing the big deal. "I told you, women talk."  
  
"Yes, sometimes about things some don't want to hear and in rather graphic detail if I recall correctly."  
  
Iris laughs at Caitlin mortified expression which is an almost mirror image of the look on her husband's face.  
  
"I..." That's all Barry manages, feeling completely embarrassed at the face his wife discusses their sex life with their friends.  
  
"Dude, why are you surprised? This is what they do."  
  
"I'm glad you're so understanding Cisco, as Gypsy was rather forthright with details regarding you as well when we talked."  
  
The girls laugh as the colour grains from his face.  
  
Harry smirks looking between the two men before looking at the women of team flash. He seems unconcerned by the fact they've been discussing his sex life. "Good talk?"  
  
"Very informative," Iris states, "and very, very satisfying, at least from Caitlin's point of view."  
  
Harry looks to the woman in his life. "That is very good to know." He sets down the fire extinguisher he stills carries.   
  
Caitlin rolls her eyes at his smirk and his confident words, "don't sound so smug, Harrington."  
  
Harry frowns at his new name, still hating it as the others laugh.  
  
"Anyway, how did your tests go? Did the suit hold up?" Iris looks curious, looking over her husband leather suit that has recently undertaken some new modifications.There doesn't seem to be any evidence to cause concern.   
  
"Well, I didn't catch on fire so there's that."  
  
"O ye of little faith, dude!"  
  
"Honestly Ramon,"  
  
"Shut up, sex machine."  
  
"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Harry quips, looking smug. "Because I'm unsure."   
  
Cisco throws his hands up and wanders out of the room, muttering about receiving no appreciation for his magnificent creations.

Barry shakes his head, speeding away and in spilt seconds his suit is gone, back in it's place and then he's in his street clothes. "Are you ready? To head to your dad's for dinner." He looks to his wife, waiting.  
  
Iris nods, standing from her seat. "I'm starving and grandma Esther's noodles sound divine right now." She looks down at Caitlin. "A lovely chat as always," she says before winking at Harry. Without another word the two head out, waves directed behind them at the couple left in the cortex.  
  
Harry wanders over to where Caitlin is sitting at the main desk, leaning back against it beside her. "You finished for today?"  
  
"I am," she nods, looking up at him. "Are you?"  
  
Harry nods, reaching for her mug of coffee still cradled in her hands before taking a sip.  
  
Caitlin watches him, shooting him a small smile when he catches her staring. Standing from her seat, she steps in between his legs. Leaning in she presses her mouth to his. Her kiss is slow, gentle and holds a teasing undertone. When she pulls away, she smiles at him before kissing his jaw.  
  
"Very satisfied, huh?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well?... You're such a tease." Harry mutters against her lips, absently setting the mug aside so he can rest his hands at her hips, pulling her closer into him.  
  
"You like me teasing."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"There's no maybe about it, Dr Wells."  
  
"Maybe, you're right." he groans conceding the point as she presses against him. "Why don't we go home and explore my sexual prowess that you so thoughtfully discussed with West-Allen."  
  
Caitlin pulls back, her eyes finding his. "Now that sounds perfect but I'm hungry."  
  
"For me or for food?"  
  
Caitlin laughs in delight at his words, wrapping her arms around his neck. "For both," she tells him.  
  
"We can order takeout, saves time by not cooking. Time that can be better spent."  
  
"By exploring your sexual prowess I assume?"  
  
Harry pushes himself up of the desk and starts to back her towards the door. "Exactly," he murmurs, his lips finding hers quickly before he pulls away, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the lab. "Let's go home, sweetheart."  
  
Two and a half hour later...  
  
Caitlin lay panting, her heart racing and her entire body felt like jello. The pleasant after effects of their lovemaking lingering throughout her. Turning her head, she looks beside her at Harry, his hair damp and a mess, eyes hooded and a lazy satisfied expression on his face. His lips trail over her shoulder, a ghosting touch.  
  
"That nickname Iris and Cisco gave you sounds about right..."  
  
"What nickname?" His distracted whispered words brush against her sweat slick skin.  
  
"Sex machine."  
  
"Sounds about right," Harry chuckles, "and I'm not done yet," comes his words of assurance, low and husky.  
  
Caitlin moans rolling with him as he drags her on top of him,  
  
The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this one folks, thank you all for reading, for every kudos, comment and hit. Hopefully you enjoyed this so until next time... 
> 
> ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, until next time....


End file.
